The present disclosure relates to a pressure sensor for detecting a pressure, in particular in braking apparatuses of vehicles.
Various designs of pressure sensors are known from the prior art. Known pressure sensors are used, for example, in braking systems for vehicles in order to detect a pressure of the brake fluid. In this connection, DE 10 2007 031 980 A1 discloses a pressure sensor which has a centrally arranged pressure measuring cell. A mount element and a printed circuit board which is fixed to it are also provided. Pressure sensors of this kind are established in principle, but there is a need for future braking devices to be both cost-effective to manufacture and for the pressure sensors to be miniaturized further. A large number of pressure sensors will be used in the future, particularly in high-priced vehicles, and therefore the pressure sensors have to have the smallest possible installation spaces.